kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo
Character Outline Apollo (アポロ Aporo) is the second oldest of the Jupiter Sisters. She is residing within Kanon Nakagawa. Personality Apollo has a rather childish nature, which is shown during her interactions with Kanon. She considers herself as "bad at thinking," impulsive, and someone who frequently speaks and acts without thinking. She seems to be rather carefree, although her sisters state that Apollo is very cautious, proven by the fact that she used an extremely risky desperate, yet ultimately safe spell to counter the equally dangerous one cast on her by Vintage. Appearance It is unknown how Apollo actually looks. Apollo assumes the same appearance as her host, Kanon, when she is present. The only distinguishing features that Apollo has when she is in control of Kanon are arrow-like markings under her eyes, along with a dot on her forehead. Abilities Apollo's power has not yet been measured. During her brief interaction with Fiore, she shows that she is an adept spell user as she manages to cast a wide-range warning sign in the sky before collapsing. She even preserves her host's life using another complicated spell while being trapped and greatly weakened. Later, it is revealed that Apollo can apparently tell figments of the future and is a very capable healer, since she heals Keima's cold during her "submerged" state. Vulcan even mentions that she is "the expert in the healing arts." Background and Initial Appearance Apollo, along with her sisters, is responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. Their heroic act bore a negative effect, however: the spell trapped the sisters along with the Spirits for years. Much later, those who were trapped are ultimately released when the seal breaks. At some point after the release and the following mass exodus by the runaway spirits, Apollo hid herself within Kanon Nakagawa, presumably along with Kanon's runaway spirit. However, unlike the spirit, Apollo had no immediate effect on Kanon. Character History Old Conquest Arc Following the removal of Kanon's runaway spirit by Keima, Apollo gradually regains her powers from the love within Kanon's songs. Consequently, Kanon begins to regain memories of her capture (memories modified by hell). These events appear to have started just before summer exams as Kanon seems to recognize Keima. By autumn, just before the mid-term exams, Apollo is able to manifest as Kanon's reflection. At this time Kanon has fully regained the memories of her capture. It was also at this point that Apollo catches the attention of Fiore. Apollo becomes more and more cautious as the days pass because of Fiore's increasing appearances. After a failed attempt on her life, Kanon panics and surprises Keima by turning to him for help. She confesses that she remembers everything and also confesses her love for Keima. Her love confession ultimately empowers Apollo enough to allow her to take control of Kanon's body. However, as she has not fully regained her powers at the time, she realizes that she is an easy target for Fiore. She apologizes to Keima for involving him (not realizing that he has been involved from the beginning) and quickly departs in an attempt to escape Fiore. Fiore eventually catches her, and stabs her with an enchanted knife. Before collapsing from her wound, Apollo is able to leave a message to warn her sisters regarding the dangers around them now. Later on, it is confirmed that Kanon's life isn't in immediate danger since Apollo resides within her, protecting her from the knife's enchantments. After Diana and Vulcan removes the cursed blade, Kanon is put in a 'submerged' state due to a spell cast by Apollo. The spell serves as a counter-measure to the dagger's spell. Vulcan and Diana reveal that Apollo and Kanon were no longer in danger, but for them to completely bring back Apollo/Kanon, they need the help of their other sisters. With the gathering of the rest of the goddesses, they begin to call out to Apollo's oracle, but to no avail. When Keima touches Kanon, he is transported to Kanon's subconscious. It is there that he meets Apollo, who has created a replica of Maijima town which she is busily purifying. Apollo mentions that the town of Maijima is going to be under a lot of misfortune in the future. According to her, the powers of the Weiss are increasing faster and faster while the Goddesses remain too weak. Keima asks if what she's doing will change the future. Apollo replies, saying that it won't change much. Even with her constant praying, Apollo tells Keima that even a little luck is as valuable as gold. Keima shuts down her opinion by saying that relying on luck does not make a conquest; by selecting the right choices, one will achieve the best ending. Kanon then appears and thanks Keima. She tells him that she will be praying with Apollo for the time being. Apollo then realizes how important Keima is to Kanon and apologizes to Keima, asking him to be careful. With her final words she tells Keima that she can only pray for three more days. She then sends him back but not before giving him an olive leaf and curing his cold. Mai High Festival Arc At the night of the festival, a Vintage figure sneaks into the Katsuragi household and heads directly to where Kanon is. In the following scene, a broken window confirms that Kanon has been kidnapped by Vintage. Much later, after the goddess hunt, Apollo is awakened (with her wings) by her five sisters. With their powers regained, Apollo and her sisters annihilate the Vintage hideout. Heart of Jupiter Arc Some time later, Apollo is summoned by her sisters to assist them in creating a magic circle. Getting impatient, she demands them to quickly finish since Kanon has a busy schedule. Mercury confirms that all the preparations have just been done and asks the other goddesses where they should send Keima. Vulcan notices the presence of others and says that the "Key" has arrived. After some dialogue, the goddesses cast the spell, transporting Keima and Elsie to the past. Diana later arranges a sleepover in the astronomy clubroom, with the purpose of discussing the matter with Keima. Her plan goes off on a tangent, however, as the goddesses seem to be more concerned with the snacks provided than Keima. Irritated, Diana decides to confiscate the snack platter, causing Apollo, Mars, and Minerva to lament on the delicious leftovers. Continuing on a more serious note, Diana then puts them back on track by asking how they should deal with Keima and his unfaithfulness. Diana mentions that what Keima has done is something that he has planned and Apollo says that the husband (Keima) is rather naive to think that the goddesses' respective hosts will stop loving him for his actions. Vulcan adds that it is best to forget about Keima since nothing good will come from him. Hearing this declaration, Apollo announces that Vulcan's host is apparently giving up on Keima, causing Vulcan to blush. Vulcan immediately objects, saying that she did not say what Apollo is trying to lead the sisters to believe and that it is just a common opinion. Apollo then says that it doesn't matter what the circumstances between the two are; the important thing is the outcome. Mars agrees with that notion and decides that all she needs to do is to make sure Yui wins Keima's heart. Apollo gets into a competitive mood, and tells Mars that Kanon is a super idol and thus, Yui cannot win. Mars fights back, proudly stating that "Yui is the sort of girl who will convey her feelings even if she has to rape him". Minerva decides to jump into the fray, saying that Shiori will fight for Keima as well. Apollo grabs Minerva and decides to tease her, revealing her undergarments. Apollo contemplates on Minerva's purity and says that there's no way she could capture Keima with it. Mars uncomfortably confesses that apparently there are people who are into "this kind of thing" and wonders if Keima is one of them. An extremely embarrassed Minerva then uses her powers to push the two harassers away as Diana warns them not to teach Minerva immoral things. Apollo and Mars then tell Diana that the most depraved one is Diana herself, since she has ignored her host's feelings and has ended up falling for Keima Diana then gets flustered, and Apollo shrugs it off. Diana then refuses to admit Apollo's accusation and asks about Tenri's feelings. This also gets shrugged off, with one of the goddess saying that Keima's punishment is the priority. Mercury then wakes up and tells her sisters that they should discuss the matter after Keima returns since he has just embarked on a journey. Mercury then adds that Ayumi is Keima's wife, angering her sisters and causing them to bicker once more. After some time, a disturbance in space-time is felt by the goddesses. Apollo says that they should have at least told Keima about his mission since the objective this time around is an incredibly delicate one. Vulcan then says that they are all aware of the dangers. Tenri later comes in and tells them to have faith in Keima since she believes that he will succeed. Apollo and her sisters then worriedly look at the present-day Keima's unconscious body. Some time latter she left the sleepover in order for Kanon to work, her sisters were civil to included her name in the lottery for who would watch over Keima. In the end, Apollo won the lottery and was delighted. She then remembered that Vulcan told her to make Keima asleep immediately if he woke up since the latter's mentality is that of a seven year old due to the time travel. However, Apollo decided to have some fun and not tell Kanon about it, telling her that Keima merely had amnesia believing that Keima will choose Kanon if he recalled her when he was seven. Later, when Yui came and took Keima away, Apollo told Kanon that she should have been more aggressive. Relationships Kanon Nakagawa Apollo is very friendly with Kanon, and is even willing to tease her. Initially, the two do not seem to have been in communication for very long because Kanon is still not convinced that Apollo is a heavenly being. However, during Kanon's coma, Apollo and Kanon seems to have conversed more and Kanon seems to acknowledge that Apollo is a goddess. Diana Even though Apollo is older than Diana, she considers Diana to be wiser and more intelligent than her. They seem to have a typical sibling-relationship. Vulcan, and the other goddesses Apollo seems to be the most cheerful among her sisters. She also likes to joke around with the other sisters, and seems to be especially fond of teasing Minerva. Trivia * When Apollo is in control of Kanon's body, two small pairs of triangles appear under each eyes and also a small dot appears on her forehead. Her hair does not change color. * The name "Apollo" is derived from the Roman/Greek god Apollo. Apollo also claims to be a descendant of this god. * The mythological Apollo is the Patron God of the Arts (music, drama, etc). The fact that she was hidden within Kanon, a singer, may be connected to this. * In mythology, Diana and Apollo are twins, even though it does not seem like so in the series. * In the Volume 12 omake, it is shown that Apollo is mad due to her short appearance in the series and also for having a bad debut in it. * Apollo is noted as the "expert in healing arts" among the Jupiter Sisters. Her abilities are portrayed during her prayer for the Maijima town model she created. Quotes *(To Kanon)'' "To be frank!! I'm an idiot!!"'' (Chapter 114, p.13) *(To Fiore) "You... to lay hand on a goddess... is unforgivable. Even though you might have managed to kill me ... my sisters won't go down this easily!!" (Chapter 116 , p.15) *(To Vulcan) ''"Who cares how they met? The important thing is the outcome!!" ''(Chapter 190, p.5) *(To Minerva and Mars) ''"Minerva can't kidnap a man yet!! Not with this." '' (Chapter 190, p.5) Category:Goddess Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Category:Featured Articles